Petit quotidien
by Ysa
Summary: Juste quelques drabbles ou plutot histoires courtes sur un couple de Konoha ceux qui me connaissent savent de quel couple il s'agit. Yaoi. Shikakiba principalement
1. Promenade

Petit quotidien

Thème un: Promenade.

Couple: ceux qui me connaissent savent que c'est mon couple fétiche

Auteur: Ysa

Shikamaru ouvrit péniblement un oeil puis l'autre, et analysa que d'apres la lumière du jour il devait être dans les onze heures. Il referma doucement ses paupières et se leva du canapé. En effet contraint et forcé de dormir dessus puisque qu'il était rentré trop tard la veille.

Un pas...puis l'autre, encore un et la cuisine se rapprochant tout doucement.

Il lui faudrait une bonne tasse de café pour se reveiller. D'une main il se gratta l'arrière du crâne en baillant et de l'autre il chercha la cafetière qui se cachait dans un placard. Ses doigts chercheurs rencontrèrent sur le plan de travail un petit papier. Lentement, tres lentement, parce que le matin faut pas le pousser trop vite, il ouvre Un de ses yeux plus agiles que l'autre et la petite écriture noire défile devant son oeil.

" 'Suis au travail! Sois mignon et rachete du café.

Gros calin et n'oublie pas..."

Shika finit le mot avec un vague haussement de souricil et un sourire..." ah oui j'avais oublié ça..."

Il lui faudrait une bonne tasse de thé, juste pour se secouer un peu . Il enfile un pantalon sur son short, boit son the avec son flegme habituell et siffle deux trois fois avant de sortir en emportant ses clés, un aboiement le suivant.

Quand la porte claque, le papier resté sur la table basse s'envole,

"...et n'oublie pas de promener le chien.

Je t'aime, Kiba."

Ysa: a la base je connais pas le principe du drabble mais on va dire que c'est une histoire courte donc je tente... a priori je suis parti pour dix drabble pour ce couple ( dont deux chapitres plus ou moins deja ecrit dans ma teteuh )...j'espere que sa vous plaira


	2. parfum

Petit quotidien

Thème Deux: Parfum.

Couple: ceux qui me connaissent savent que c'est mon couple fétiche

Auteur: Ysa

Shikamaru Nara aimait bien certaines odeurs, celle de son lit parce qu'elle lui rapellait de bons souvenirs, ou l'odeur des ramens parce qu'elle lui rapellait Naruto, ou encore l'odeur de chien mouillé quand Akamaru se sèchait près du radiateur apres s'être baigné dans le lac.

Il aimait bien aussi le parfum, bon pas trop parce que mourir étouffé tres peu pour lui mais trois gouttes de parfum ça ne tue personne...enfin si.

C'est pour ça que ce soir, il hésitait. Il avait un rendez vous tres important avec les ambassadeurs de Suna, et il était là depuis dix minutes à se demander s'il pouvait en mettre. Dix minutes à fixer une bouteille de parfum, la seule que Kiba avait accepté qu'il garde.

Apres un long moment de reflections, il fit tomber deux gouttes sur ses poignets avant de les frictionner pour étaler le produit et remit la bouteille dans l'étagere.

Le grand chien beige étalé de tout son long sur le tapis brodeau au pied du lit poussa un gros soupir d'un air de dire," tu cherches les ennuis, vieux". Ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part du brun.

Shikamaru se prépara rapidement apres ça pour se rendre à son fameux rendez vous, il fallait qu'il soit parti avant que Kiba rentre.

" Evitez Kiba" devint le maitre mot de la soirée.

Il avait presque reussi à lui échapper apres une course poursuite sur les toits de Konoha quand le maitre chien lui sauta dessus entre deux rues.

- Pourquoi tu me fuis ? T'as rendez vous avec quelqu'un ?" grogna t il en tenant son Nara par le col de sa chemise.

Le brun grimaça en étranglant un " oui" dans le fond de sa gorge, l'Inuzuka était connu pour ses crises de jalousie demesurées.

- Avec qui? " questionna le chatain en le reniflant dun air suspect. " Tu pues le parfum à des kilometres à la ronde, tu veux chercher à m'asphyxier ? Je te rapelle que mon odorat étant plus developper que la moyenne, je suis plus vulnerable à ce genre d'odeur..." il releva soudain la tête avec un air inquiet" ...j'espere que t'en à pas mis dans la chambre ...

- Nan , t'inquiétes pas, je n'en ai mis que dans la salle de bains et jai laissé la fenetre ouverte pour aérer...",murmura le brun en étouffant un soupir.

Quand il disait que deux gouttes de parfum pouvait tuer quelqu'un... Bien sur il savait que Kiba y était sensible mais là c'était plutot lui qui allait mourir sous les cris de son amant .

Le regard de l'Inuzuka se radoucit , " tant mieux ", puis en se rappochant de Shikamaru pour l'embrasser, " ça m'aurait embeter de te faire coucher sur le divan..." Il lui vola un baiser du bout des levres, et commença à lui epouster sa veste quand...

- Au fait cest avec qui que tu as rendez vous ?

- Les ambassadeurs de Suna", répondit le Nara avec anticipation.

Le jounin arreta immediatement ce qu'il était en train de faire et le fixa bien dans les yeux :" Suna...? Comme Temari, par exemple ...?"

Profond soupir de la part de Shikamaru qui acquiesca d'un signe de la tete, attendant que l'orage arrive.

- J'imagine que je peux rien faire pour t'empêcher d'y aller..." murmura doucement Kiba en lui remettant sa veste gentiment"...mais j'aurais préféré que tu portes mon odeur..."

Shikamaru attendrit par ce petit moment d'intimité posa un baiser sur ses lèvres: " je rentre pas tard mon coeur"

Et il partit vers le palais de Hakage pour la reception de l'ambassade.

L'Inuzuka le regarda juste partir en murmurant un peu inquiet :" j'espere que cette sale garce sait qu'il est pris..."


	3. Odeur

Petit quotidien

Thème Trois: Odeurs.

Couple: ceux qui me connaissent savent que c'est mon couple fétiche

Auteur: Ysa

Quand il dormait rien ne pouvait réveiller Kiba. Ni le bruit des volets qui claquent, ni Akamaru qui ronfle à faire trembler la pièce. Peut-être que la seule chose qui pouvait lui faire ouvrir un oeil, c'était quand Shikamaru se glissait dans le lit du couple après avoir travaillé tard. En revanche quand son chéri revenait avec une odeur suspecte dans le lit conjugal, ça, ça avait de quoi le secouer.

Shikamaru se changea dans la salle de bains en éspèrant que toutes les odeurs douteuses qu'il devait porter sur lui s'étaient estompées, sinon son petit Kiba allait lui faire une crise. Surtout vu les personnes qu'il avait fréquenté ce soir là.

La chambre était dans une pénombre totale, seule l'habitude lui permit de rejoindre son lit sans encombre. Il prit son temps pour s'allonger aux cotés de son amant qui ne resta pas tranquille bien longtemps et se mit à le renifler paresseusement dans un demi sommeil.

Puis, brusquement, le temps que l'odeur s'imprime dans son cerveau, le maitre chien se redressa sur un coude, les pupilles en forme de fentes.

" Ne me dis pas que t'as passé la soirée avec cette pétasse !!"

-"Kiba ..."soupira le brun.

Celui ci replongea son nez dans le cou de Shikamaru au cas où il decèlerait d'autres odeurs puis ne trouvant rien il commença à descendre le long de son torse.

" Je ne veux pas t'entendre" grogna t il à l'adresse de son vis à vis qui commençait à gigoter.

- "Kiba..." tenta à nouveau Shikamaru.

- "C'est pas vrai !! Je sens meme son odeur sur tes hanches " l'interrompit le maitre chien " elle s'est bien frottée sur toi la garce..."

...Et voila se dit Shikamaru en regardant le plafond, maintenant il a va passer la nuit à en parler et demain il ira lui arracher les yeux.

- Mais puisque je te dis qu'elle m'a juste examiné... tu sais ce qu'est un examen medical ? C'est normal que je sente son odeur là ou elle à poser les mains..." atténuer, surtout atténuer la crise...

- Ah oui ? Et tu trouves ça normale qu'elle t'ausculte à une heure pareille?

- Kiba ! Elle a du me prendre apres tout ses patients et elle ne m'a pas fait payer la consultation alors arrête...

Kiba, vexé d'être prit si peu en considération se reinstalla dans son lit sans rien dire et tourna le dos à son amant.

" ...Ouaih, et le fait de ramener l'odeur d'une autre dans notre lit, ça te fait rien ...? " finit il par lâcher.

Un soupir lui répondit, et une main se posa sur son flanc pendant qu'une tête cherchait à se loger dans son cou.

- Tu ne veux pas plutot chercher à couvrir son odeur de la sienne au lieu de grogner dans ton coin...? " souffla une petite voix contre sa nuque.

Un silence éloquent fut la seule réponse à sa question. Décidement le chatain était décidé à faire son boudin.

- Kibaaaa...je...je m'excuse, allez sois gentil, pardonne moi, la prochaine fois on ira ensemble, comme ça tu pourras me surveiller comme tu veux ...

-...toujours le silence éloquent...

- Kiba...s'il te plait, reponds moi...tu sais c'est à toi que je pensais quand elle m'auscultait, et ...j'avais envie de toi..." Shikamaru parlait doucement comme s'il voulait être sur que son amour entende bien ce qu'il lui disait"...j'ai toujours envie de toi, Kiba" rectifia t il affectueusement.

La phrase fit au moins sortir le maitre chien de son mutisme.

" Tu dis ça pour me rassurer mais je sais bien qu'un jour tu partira avec une garce comme elle."

- Tu vas vraiment chercher n'importe quoi pour m'obliger à m'excuser...!!, ricana Shikamaru pour lui faire sentir que ce qu'il disait était ridicule.

Le chatain roula doucement sur le dos pour être en face de son amant.

" T'as vraiment envie de ...?"

- Evidement que j'ai envie..." murmura le Nara tout en l'embrassant et en commençant un petit retirage de short.

- Tu t'ensortiras pas comme ça mon gars, crois moi! C'est à charge de revanche" répliqua l'Inuzuka en souriant...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- " Allô Ino, oui, c'est Kiba ! dis moi, ça te dirait un petit entrainement aux kunaïs avec moi ?"

Ysa: voila comme promis un petit chapitre en plus peut etre un autre demain mais j'étais pas satisfaite de l'histoire que j'avais pondu donc je sais pas . Sinon merci à tous pour vos encouragements et bonne soirée .j'espere que les themes vous plaisent aussi...


	4. Printemps

Petit quotidien

Thème Quatre: Printemps.

Couple: ceux qui me connaissent savent que c'est mon couple fétiche

Auteur: Ysa

Au loin, on entendait des grands cris rauques comme des coups de klaxon de voiture. Et Akamaru, inquiet, écoutait attentivement prêt à attaquer si besoin.

- Kiba, dis à ton chien que ce sont des cerfs ..." murmura le Nara en direction de son compagnon.

- Des cerfs ? On est si proche de ton domaine ...? Et pourquoi font ils autant de bruit ...? Ils délimitent leurs territoire, comme les loups ...?

Shikamaru regarda avec une pointe d'amusement son amant qui le regardait, ignorant de ce qui se tramait dans les bois.

- Tu ne sais pas pourquoi les cerfs brâment..?

Le châtain lança un baton à Akamaru tout en continuant à marcher et fit non de la tête. Le Nara en profita pour le prendre doucement contre lui, torse contre torse, les mains sur la taille du maitre chien tandis que celui ci nouait ses doigts derrière sa nuque.

- C'est la saison des amours, " expliqua Shikamaru dans un sourire" au printemps les mâles appellent les femelles..."

Kiba rougit soudainement et détourna pudiquement son visage pour que son amant ne le regarde pas. " Tu veux dire que là, ils sont en train de ...?"

- Ah, " interrompit son amour dans un soupir rêveur," ...on va encore avoir plein de petits faons cette année..."

- T'arrêtes, oui ! " le stoppa son vis à vis en lui tapant gentiment l'arrière du crâne.

- Oh oui fais moi mal " murmura langoureusement Shikamaru pour plaisanter." Tu sais que chez certains animaux comme les chats, on se mord la nuque pendant la procréation ...?"

- Mais c'est pas vrai...on devait faire une joli promenade pour le printemps et t'arrêtes pas de me sortir des insanités...!!" grommella pour la forme le châtain.

- Voyons, mon chéri, c'est le printemps j'appelle ma femelle pour féconder...

Le regard de Kiba changea du tout au tout quand il entendit cette phrase, comment lui le mâle alpha de son clan pouvait il se faire traiter de femelle. D'un coup d'épaule il repoussa le Nara et commença à s'enfoncer dans la forêt, suivit par Shikamaru.

- Allons, mon coeur, tu vas quand même pas te fâcher, c'est dangereux de rentrer dans cette forêt en periode de batifolage", devant l'absence de réponse de son amant Shikamaru accélera le pas légèrement inquiet "...chéri ...?

Il était là, le dos contre un arbre, un immense cerf devant lui qui, sans paraitre hostile au maitre chien, n'était pas rassurant. Kiba, lui était partiellement blanc, et n'osait pas bouger d'un centimetre de son arbre.

Le cervidé sembla devenir un peu plus belliqueux quand Shikamaru arriva, son attitude encore du genre "parade amoureuse" se transforma en quelque chose de beaucoup plus aggressif.

- Whoua ..., Kiba d'amour ...? Je crois que tu as trouvé un des mâles dominant de la forêt..." dit clairement Shikamaru d'un air dubitatif ce qui sembla un peu plus enervé le cerf.

- Et pourquoi il me regarde comme ça...? " murmura le kiba d'amour mal à l'aise.

- Tu ne vas pas aimer... mais on dirait qu'il te prend pour une femelle...

L'Inuzuka leva les yeux au ciel, si même les cerfs commençaient à donner raison à son amant...

- Bah déja tu as l'odeur d'une biche alors...

La phrase de Shikamaru tira le chatain de ses reproches interieurs: "... quoi !!!"

- C'est normal apres tout, t'as passé la semaine derniere dans l'enclos des hures pour les soigner...

Le cerf sembla vouloir mettre fin a cette discussion plus qu'insignifiante à son avis et s'appretait à encorner joyeusement le Nara quand celui ci envoyant ses shurikens et quelques jutsus le fit détaller.

Apres avoir regardé le cerf disparaitre pour être sur qu'il ne revienne pas, Shikamaru prit doucement le maitre chien dans ses bras quand celui ci se fut décollé de son arbre.

- ...alors ma biche, on recompense pas le vainqueur...?" murmura t il en pressent ses lèvres contre les celles de son amant. Celui ci mis une bonne fois pour toutes son honneur au placard et se laissa aller au doux baiser.

A quelques metres de là, Akamaru regardait avec passion un papillon qui voletait sur son nez...eh oui cétait le printemps.

Ysa: Theme gentil sur le printemps...que qqn me fasse penser à traiter le theme de l'hiver ... sinon je suis ouverte à toutes remarques ( du moment que c'est dit de façon sympathique ça devrait passer)...gros calinou a tlm l'hiver sera rude !!


	5. Poils de chien

Petit quotidien

Thème Cinq: Poils de chien

Couple: ceux qui me connaissent savent que c'est mon couple fétiche

Auteur: Ysa

Shikamaru traversa le hall d'entrer avec empressement parce qu'il était un peu en retard. Un rapide coup d'oeil lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas seul dans son cas, Kiba était aussi en train d'arriver. Ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers l'ascenseur quand Naruto s' y engouffra avec eux.

- Merci les gars . " haleta le blond en reprenant son souffle." J'ai pas entendu mon reveil ce matin "

Kiba lui fit un grand sourire et le traita doucement d'idiot. Tandis que le brun ferma les yeux pour finir sa nuit pendant que les portes se fermaient dans un petit crissement caractéristique.

- Quel étage ? Demanda le kitsune en appuyant sur le cinq.

- Dernier étage pour aller en salle d'archivage..." repondit le maitre chien" et Shika descend avec toi puisque vous êtes en mission ensemble.

Naruto taquina narquoisement le brun, " Shika ? ...mais c'est que vous devenez intimes dis moi ..."

Premier etage

Kiba rosit doucement, il avait encore gaffé, pourvu que Shikamaru ne s'aperçoive pas qu'il avait un faible pour lui. Il était vraiment bête parfois, pourtant c'était pas tres compliqué de dire "capitaine Shikamaru" , nom d'un chien.

Le blond qui s'était retourné pour faire la conversation remarqua que Kiba avait des poils de chien sur sa veste de chuunin.

- Bah alors Akamaru perd ses poils...? "

Deuxieme étage

Kiba se demanda brièvement si c'était sa journée ou sa vie qui était fichue. " Il peut pas se taire, ce con ? Je l'aime bien mon meilleur ami mais qu'est ce qu'il est ..."

- Oui, c'est la periode où il change son poil d'été contre son poil d'hiver.

Naruto sembla refléchir à quelque chose puis passa les doigts dans les cheveux du maitre chien, qui sursauta " qu'est ce que tu fais ...?"

- Bah comme tu as des châleurs comme ton chien je me demandais si tu perdais aussi tes cheveux comme lui..."

Troisième étage

" Mais tuez le ce gland !!!!! " cria interieurement Kiba en jetant un petit, oh si petit, regard affolé vers Shikamaru qui dormait contre une des parois de la cage métallique.

- Eh bien tu vois c'est pareil !" reussit à sortir l'Inuzuka.

- Ouaih je vois ça ." repondit le blond," ça doit être embêtant pour Shino..."

Quatrieme étage

Kiba écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, il n'allait quand meme pas osé...

" parce que je sais pas ça doit pas être super pratique pour faire ...enfin ce que vous avez à faire..."

Il avait osé, Shikamaru, s'il n'était pas mort après avoir entendu qu'il perdait ses cheveux et qu'il avait des chaleurs comme son chien, apprenait qu'il était gay, ...la vie est injuste.

- Je ...je suis plus avec Shino..." il ne comprenait pas comment il arrivait a sortir encore quelque chose de cohérent.

- Je parlais de vos missions " répliqua le blond narquois.

Cinquième étage.

- Bon et bien bonne chance pour les archives " Kiba lui montra Shikamaru du doigt, mais il fit non de la tete, " bah il se reveillera bien un jour..." et il sortit.

Il sortit laissant un Kiba mortifié de s'être denoncé et un Shikamaru endormi.

Sixième étage

septieme étage

- Tu sais on est pas vraiment sorti ensemble Shino et moi...c'était juste pour comprendre comment nos corps marchaient...

huitième étage

neuvième étage

- Enfin je voulais dire...

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase que déja un beau brun lui roulait un patin dont il se souviendrait.

- Tu voulais dire ...?" murmura Shikamaru en décollant ses lèvres de celle du chatain.

- Je...je sais plus...

dixième étage

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

retour au troisième étage

- Arrête de les espionner Naruto !!" grogna Sasuke au blond surexcité qui essayait de regarder dans la salle des archives.

- Mais Sasuke, faut bien que je sache si ça a marché...

Le brun poussa un profond soupir, " ton idée à la con...?"

A cet instant Shikamaru arriva par l'ascenseur, l'air impeccable. Il s'excusa brièvement de son retard et alla s'asseoir à coté de Naruto.

Quelques minutes apres que tout le monde se soit mis au travail plus tard.

- Naruto, passe moi ta chemise de rechange, j'ai des poils de chien sur la mienne.

Ysa: voila le nouveau chapitre taper avec le peu d'inspiration du moment parce que comme une crétine j'avais oublié au bahut le chapitre que j'avais préparé ...donc dsl si ce chapitre déçoit un peu je l'ai retravaillé comme j'ai pu ... bonne fin de Week end a tous et merci à Kuroneko pour sa review mais sans me laisser d'adresse


	6. Relation

Petit quotidien

Thème six: Relation

Couple: ceux qui me connaissent savent que c'est mon couple fétiche

Auteur: Ysa

Sai avait été appellé à rejoindre le groupe de jounins formés par Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru et Sasuke. Il avait décidé d'en profiter pour approfondir son étude sur les relations humaines, il avait même déja rempli un rouleau avec " les relations amicales", et comme ils partaient en mission le soir même, il en avait profité pour emporter un nouveau rouleau.

Cahier de note de Sai: règle n°345. Quand on est amoureux, se sauter dessus en toutes occasions pour embrasser son conjoint.

Il avait ecrit ça la premiere journée de mission qu'ils avaient eu tous ensemble à force de voir Naruto sauter sur Sasuke pour le caliner.Le blond avait une de ces detentes qui le faisait toujours retomber sur son amoureux. " mon chéri par ici, Sasu-chan par là " le blond ne semblait exister que pour embrasser l'Uchiwa.

Sasuke, quant à lui restait fidele à lui meme et ne lui rendait ses embrassades que lorsqu'il y était obligé.

regle n°346: Lorsque qu'on est seme dans le couple, il ne faut repondre à son conjoint que de façon succinte.

Autant Sasuke et Naruto ne cessaient de rapeller, plus ou moins volontairement, leur relation autant Kiba et Shikamaru ne montraient absolument rien. Ils étaient parfaitement professionnels. Pas de calins ou de petits bisoux, ni de legers regards enamourés, ils étaient complètement neutres. Sai n'imagina pas un seul instant qu'ils étaient ensemles puisqu'ils se comportaient conformément à la règle n°298 sur les comportements amicaux.

Apres avoir courus toute la journée, ils passèrent la nuit sur un arbre où ils avaient choisi de dormir. Naruto, par manque de place, se retrouva à dormir sur les genoux de Sasuke, qui dans son sommeil le ressera inconsciemment contre lui. Sai, lui, dormait sur une branche juste à coté de celle où se reposait Kiba.

Vers 2h du matin, Shikamaru dont c'etait la garde arriva doucement sur la branche du chatain qui s'était enveloppé comme il pouvait dans sa couverture. Avec un doux sourire il passa ses doigts sur les triangles rouges et déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez à defaut de voir le reste du visage. Celui ci releva la tête sous l'effet du baiser, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Le Nara redéposa donc un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres pour finir de le reveiller." Cest ton tour de garde". Kiba papillona des yeux pour reprendre ses esprits et en se relevant embrassa encore Shikamaru qu'il enveloppa avec soin dans sa couverture encore chaude. Puis il partit faire sa garde.

Le lendemain, le pauvre Kiba dormait de nouveau, Sasuke ne l'avait remplacé que tres tardivement, et il se sentait exténué.

- Sai...!!! Tu reveilles la marmotte ? " cria Naruto à l'adresse du brun qui ne se trouvait pas loin. Celui ci prit tres à coeur la mission qui lui avait été confié et mettant en pratique ce qu'il avait observé embrassa la bouche du maitre chien.

Il n'évita malheureusement pas la gifle qui suivit, le faisant tomber de la branche où était Kiba.

- " ça va pas ou quoi? Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de m'embrasser?"s'enerva Kiba pour le coup parfaitement reveillé.

Sai ne comprenait pas, il n'avait fait que suivre les regles.

- Mais Shikamaru t'a bien embrassé hier...pour te reveiller...

Kiba qui était rouge de colere devint aussi pâle qu'un linge et se recroquevilla sur lui meme pendant que Naruto prenait un air interressé.

- Alors comme ça le Nara t'a roulé un palot hier soir...? Eh bien y en a qui s'embete pas..." dit il au maitre chien en plaisantant ce qui eut pour effet de le faire se recroquevillé un peu plus.

Shikamaru qui n'avait encore rien dit sauta deux trois branches et passant son bras autour de la taille du chatain murmura:" Tu reveux une démonstration de ce que tu ne pourras plus jamais faire ,"à l'adresse de Sai, " c'est gratuit !"

Et sous les yeux des trois ninjas, le brun alla verifier que Kiba était toujours en possession de ses amygdales.

Ysa: je m'excuse platement de ne pas avoir posté ce week end mais c'est mon frere qui avait emporté en corèze l'ordinateur et donc je ne pouvais rien envoyer ...encore désolée et pour Nowel j'essayerais d'en posté plusieurs calin et a la semaine prochaine


	7. Cadeau

Petit quotidien

Thème sept: Cadeau

Couple: ceux qui me connaissent savent que c'est mon couple fétiche

Auteur: Ysa

Nowel...jour des cadeaux, tant attendu par les enfants et les adultes.

Shikamaru soupira profondément, Noel était le soir même et il n'avait toujours pas de cadeaux pour Kiba. Il n'avait pas pu en acheté, par manque de temps et d'idée. Déja les cadeaux des autres l'avaient saoulé: des paquets de chips pour Choji, des chouchous multicolores pour Ino, un plateau de jeu de Shogi pour Asuma, un livre de cuisine pour sa mère et un livre quelconque pour son pere... mais pour Kiba il sechait.

L'année dernière il lui avait offert...qu'est ce qu'il lui avait offert déjà ...? Bref ...il ne savait pas, peut être un week end en amoureux avec lui, sans Akamaru dans les pattes...

Et dire qu'il ne serait même pas avec lui pour ouvrir les cadeaux ...Tsunade l'avait coincé une semaine plus tot pour qu'il effectue une garde le soir du reveillon. Il devait bien être 22h passées, et Kiba qui lui avait dit qu'il l'attendrait...

- Capitaine Nara !! " l'appella un shinobi en arrivant dans son bureau.

Un grognement lui répondit.

- Capitaine", insista le ninja," L'hokage m'a demandé de vous dire que vous pouviez rentrer chez vous pour fêter Noel "

Shikamaru releva la tête de ses papiers, " elle m'avait pas demandé de reserver ma soirée pour trier les papiers administratifs ...?"

Le shinobi haussa des épaules d'un air ignorant et repartit comme il était arrivé.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Je suis rentré, " cria le Nara en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Un aboiement lui repondit suivit d'une galopade. Et un Kiba visiblement ravi qu'il rentre plus tot que prevu atteri dans ses bras.

- Tu viens ouvrir tes cadeaux ?" murmura t'il les yeux brillants, " y en a plein qui sont arrivés pendant ton absence."

Bon gré, mal gré, Kiba le tira jusqu'au sapin pour lui faire admirer la pile de cadeaux qui lui était destinée. Et le maitre chien completement excité comme un enfant de cinq ans le poussait avec empressement pour les ouvrir.

- D'accord je les ouvre ...mais d'abord j'ouvre le tien..." murmura le jounin en embrassant l'Inuzuka qui fit non d'un signe de tête.

- Hors de question !" repondit il l'air coquin, " d'abord les cadeaux des autres...je veux absolument savoir ce que les gens t'ont offert..." il chercha un cadeau des yeux, qui comme par hasard s'arretèrent sur un petit paquet avec le symbole de Suna dessus, " tiens, pourquoi t'ouvrirais pas celui la ...pour commencer " murmura t il en se mordillant la lèvre inferieure d'un air innocent.

Shikamaru prit le paquet d'un air aussi innocent que celui de son amant, et commença à l'ouvrir en s'asseyant par terre en même temps que Kiba.

-" Qui l'a apporté à ton avis ?" questionna t il toujours innocement.

- Aucune idée..." repliqua le maitre chien en regardant le plafond.

Le papier cadeau revela un petit eventail avec le nom de Shikamaru gravé dessus. Kiba émit un petit sifflement et lui prit des mains en se relevant.

- Comme c'est joli, un eventail...il sera tres bien, ici..." declara t il en le jettant soigneusement dans un tiroir à chaussettes.

Le Nara sourit en baissant la tête devant la réaction jalouse de son amant.

Le cadeau d'Ino, un coussin avec un cerf brodé dessus, subit le même sort. Mais le reste des cadeau y echappèrent.

Quand il n'en resta plus un seul, le brun se tourna vers son aimé pour lui quémander son cadeau.

- Tu veux pas me donner le mien d'abord " demanda l'Inuzuka d'un air narquois.

Son vis à vis inspira profondément puis lui prenant les mains, il murmura " un week end, rien que nous deux loin de Konoha,...qu'est ce que t'en penses...?"

Le chatain parut surprit par la proposition puis le rouge lui monta aux joues et un sourire stupide vint ourlé ses lèvres. Lèvres qui se posèrent avec fougue contre celle du Nara. " Oh oui, je veux ," souffla t il contre son oreille, puis en se remettant en face de lui, " je me sens stupide avec mon cadeau maintenant, je pensais que tu aurais oublié en fait..." il degraffa lentement sa chemise qui tomba aux pieds de Shikamaru, " Tu veux toujours ton cadeau...? Faudra que tu déballes l'emballage, mon grand" susurra t il en posant les mains du jounin sur son pantalon, et plus précisement sur le bouton qui l'ouvrait...

Le brun ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et le poussa doucement vers le lit conjugal...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Shikamaru se leva, Kiba ronflant doucement d'un air confiant dans le lit, et se dirigea dans la cuisine quand il marcha sur quelque chose...un petit, tout petit paquet avec marqué "Shika" dessus. Il le prit délicatement et l'ouvrit avec une grande attention.

Dedans il y avait un petit cerf en porte clef fait main, une empreinte de patte de chien était imprimé au dos du motif.

Ysa: voila comme promis un deuxieme chapitre devrais suivre dans le courant de la semaine mais je suis tres fière de ce chapitre et j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'ecrire ( seulement 4 h en regardant the skulls et la môme avec Béa )...donc bonnes fetes et joyeux nowel !!! Je vais aussi essayer de boucler enfin le chapitre 9 de concerto ... sainte inspiration soyez avec moi .


	8. Conversation

Petit quotidien

Thème huit: Conversation

Couple: ceux qui me connaissent savent que c'est mon couple fétiche

Auteur: Ysa

Le groupe dirigé par Kiba,et composé de Sakura et Ino avait été envoyé aux archives pour débrousailler quelques vieux dossiers sans importance. Les deux filles étaient de vraies commères, discutant de la pluie et du beau temps, de leur essayage de sous vetements et des performances de leurs petits amis respectifs avec une facilité déconcertante.

- Et là il m'a dit " en position, j'arrive", nan mais tu le crois ça ...?

- Oh lala c'est comme quand il m'a dit"..."

Une semaine que le jeune homme savait exactement comment Lee et Chouji assuraient au lit. Il savait aussi à présent que les armatures de soutien gorge font mal à certaines femmes et cassent la poitrine, que les règles, c'est chiant et d'autres petites choses insignifiantes et typiquement féminines.

Cette fois là, le chatain les écoutait d'une oreille distraite en dépoussièrant un parchemin quand elles commençèrent à parler de la performance du week end.

- Moi: 15,45 cm, et toi ? demanda Ino d'un air expert

- Tu ne me croiras jamais : 16,02 cm " repondit Sakura victorieuse

- Et combien de temps il met pour ...?" renchérit la blonde

- Roooh, 8 minutes..." murmura la jeune femme en regardant ses ongles

- Ah moi, 9 minutes environ..." répliqua son amie d'un air tout aussi évasif.

Le chatain leva les yeux au ciel, encore une discussion puerile qui ne menerait à rien. C'était dur d'être chef parfois.

- Avec ou sans préservatif ...?

- Avec bien sur...sinon ça serait plus court...et toi ?

- Avec aussi...

- Et les préliminaires, c'était bien ...?

- Mmmmhh délicieux, je lui ai fait ...

Kiba se prit la tête dans les mains en les entendant glousser dans son dos.

- Et ensuite il t'en a fait aussi...? murmura Sakura d'un air coquin.

Nouveau gloussement et ce fut la goutte d'eau.

L'Inuzuka prit le rouleau poussièreux sous le bras pour aller travailler autre part. En passant à coté des deux piplettes, il lacha son dossier sur la table juste entre les deux filles qui sursautèrent d'un seul coup:

- Au cas où vous me le demanderiez, je vais travailler à la bibliothèque pour entendre autre chose que vos histoires de cul, cela dit je me demande pourquoi vous étalez les pathétiques mensurations de vos hommes, mais bon il est vrai que tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir dans son lit un 19, 56 centimetres. De plus un veritable orgasme ne s'atteint qu'au bout d'au moins 12 minutes et si en plus ils utilisent un préservatif, ce qui ralentit l'éjaculation, vos gars sont... , enfin les éjaculateur précoces existent, c'est la vie.

Maintenant bonne journée mesdemoiselles et au travail !!"

Les deux filles se regardèrent d'un air inquiet puis se remirent au boulot.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Kiba, c'est Shikamaru. Dis moi, quand je rentrais Ino et Sakura m'ont sauté dessus pour me poser des question étranges, tu n'y serais pas pour quelque chose par hasard...?

Ysa: j'imagine que je me suis faite maudire une dizaine de fois pour ne pas avoir mis mon chapitre promis et la suite prévu de concerto ...je demande une petite prolongation pour la suite qui est presque terminé et je poste le chapitre suivant de quotidien...je le tape ce soir .


	9. Test

Petit quotidien

Thème neuf: Test

Couple: ceux qui me connaissent savent que c'est mon couple fétiche

Auteur: Ysa

Kiba finissait de ranger la salle des archives, c'était le soir et il faisait froid. Le chatain éteignit les lumières une à une, il ne restait que la lumière de la table de travail. Sous la table, le jeune homme aperçu un magazine, qu'il glissa dans son sac machinalement.

Une fois dans le lit conjugal, Shikamaru prit un livre et se mit à le lire attentivement. Kiba, lui, sortit de la salle de bains et shoota gracieusement dans son sac qui laissa tomber le fameux magazine.

- Mademoiselle Ninja'up ..., c'est quoi ce truc...? " se demanda le chatain en le ramassant doucement. Il se glissa dans son lit avec en le feuilletant rapidement.

- Comment rester mince...? Quel age a votre cerveau ...? ...franchement les filles de maintenant lisent n'importe quoi..." le chatain regardait les pages avec consternation. Puis ses yeux s'arretèrent sur un test.

- Est ce que votre homme est un bon amant...?" lit il lentement, puis il jetta un rapide coup d'oeil à son compagnon." Shikamaru ...tu peux baisser ton pantalon s'il te plait ...? Il faut que je mesure ton engin ...

Ysa: C'est court mais quand je l'ai ecrit je trouvais que l'histoire se suffisait à elle meme et puis ça ressemble presque à un vrai drabble ( 206 mots). Gros calinou et je me depeche pour concerto.


	10. Ordinateur

Petit quotidien

Thème dix: Ordinateur

Couple: ceux qui me connaissent savent que c'est mon couple fétiche

Auteur: Ysa

L'hokage, Tsunade avait investit dans les ordinateurs cette année, elle avait enfin decidé que ça pouvait servir à quelque chose et elle en avait acheté un par étage. Ainsi Kiba qui se trouvait au dernier étage pour l'archivage bénéficiait lui aussi d'une antiquité flambante qui n'avait certainement de l'ordinateur que le nom. Vous savez le genre de pc qu'il faut allumer et réallumer au moins trois fois pour que le système comprenne qu'on veut le reveiller. Le genre d'ordinateur qu'on n'ose pas prêter parce que l'on sait que les novices ouvriraient certaines pages et que cela entrainerait des bugs de plusieurs heures. Le genre de poubelle electronique qui repète sans arret qu'il est surchargé et que l'espace libre est insuffisant, mais dont le graveur de cd est inexistant ainsi que la connexion internet. Bref une petite merveille qui pese une tonne, qui n'a que 18 giga de libre à tout casser, et dont les touches ont pour certaines disparues du clavier.

Kiba l'accueillit donc avec toute la delicatesse et gentillesse que l'objet meritait, " c'est quoi cette horreur...on a pas un placard de libre pour la cacher ...?" et le balança dans le premier cagibi venu.

Shikamaru, lui fut assigné à la dure tache de reparateur...autant dire un cauchemard.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Bureau du capitaine Shikamaru.

- Oui, on a un petit souci avec l'ordinateur de la salle d'archivage...

- Je vous l'envoie, Inuzuka-san.

La jeune secretaire se tourna vers son chef pour lui expliquer le probleme qui en grommelant se rendit au dernier étage. Il remarqua brievement que l'etage était vide et se dirigea vers Kiba qui l'attendait à coté de la monstruosité cosmique.

- Il parait que tu as un probleme d'ordinateur...?" murmura t il dans un soupir.

- ça, un ordinateur ?" repeta l'Inuzuka en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air desesperé, " Autant dire que les vaches pondent des oeufs, oui. C'est juste "redefinit il d'un ton désabusé, "...une grosse boite tres lourde inutile...

- S'il est si inutile que ça pourquoi tu m'as appellé ?" reprit le Nara avec un petit sourire discret sur les lèvres.

Kiba sourit d'un air coquin.

- Je lui ai trouvé une autre utilité," repondit il en l'embrassant doucement "te faire venir ici !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Le Capitaine Shikamaru ? Cela fait une heure qu'il est parti reparer un ordinateur, il ne devrait plus tarder.

Ysa: Voila un chapitre de fait sur les pc sa sent le vecu me direz vous...c'est vrai en plus mon ordi est une antiquité je n'ai plus peur de le dire , Sinon bonne reprise des cours et bon courage


	11. Beau pere première partie

Petit quotidien

Thème onze: Beau pere , première partie.

Couple: ceux qui me connaissent savent que c'est mon couple fétiche

Auteur: Ysa

- Nara-san " murmura respectueusement Kiba en s'asseyant en face de son superieur.

- Voyons Inuzuka-kun, je pense que nous pouvons dejeuner sans les formules de politesse que vous devriez me recitez à longueur de journée.

Le maitre chien rougit doucement et baissa la tête involontairement.

- Cest juste que c'est la première fois qu'un de mes superieurs me demande de venir dejeuner avec lui..." finit il par avouer timidement.

Shikaku se leva pour aller commander laissant le jeune Kiba dans ses pensées.

Le chatain n'arrivait pas à savoir d'où lui venait cette soudaine timidité et cette angoisse qui lui tenaillait le ventre. Parce que c'était son supérieur dans le secteur d'espionnage qu'il avait enfin reussi à intégrer apres deux tentatives qui n'avaient servi à rien ? Oui, il y avait certainement un peu de ça ... Parce que ça ne faisait qu'un mois qu'il faisait partie du groupe et que son patron, qui ne lui avait jamais au grand jamais adressé un coup d'oeil, Kiba s'était même demandé s'il ne le detestait pas, l'invitait à dejeuner ?...Aussi oui ... Parce que s'il faisait la moindre boulette, il pouvait dire adieu à son boulot...? C'était assurement une grande raison de son angoisse...

- Je nous ai pris deux soupes miso et des yakitoris " expliqua Shikaku en revenant à leur table.

...Non, en fait toutes les raisons qu'il venait de se donner n'étaient pas juste, elles n'étaient qu'une raison mineure...La réel raison, c'était qu'il aurait preféré mille fois passer en salle d'interrogatoire avec Ibiki-sensei, plutot...qu'en tête à tête avec le père de son amant...

- Alors comment se passe ton travail dans le groupe, tes coéquipiers t'expliquent bien les ficelles ?" lança le Nara en disposant les plats de yakitoris et les bols de soupe, histoire de faire quelque chose.

" Tu le saurais si tu arretais de dormir dans ton bureau comme ton fils " se dit mentalement l'Inuzuka en repondant de manière machinale à la question.

Il en profita pour observer le père de son amoureux plus attentivement, a priori Shikamaru avait des chances de ressembler à son paternel l'âge venu, donc autant voir tout de suite ce que ça deviendrait.

Des cheveux sombres, mais toujours la même longueur que son fils, des traits plus fins et un visage qui était plus affiné, avec deux grandes cicatrices qui lui barrent le visage. Est ce que son Shikamaru aussi portera sur la figure les souffrances de ses missions ?

Et un petit bouc, Kiba était fasciné par ce début de barbe, enfant il se rapellait que son père n'en portait pas et la barbe était resté pour lui l'apanage des vieillards. Mais avec le temps, imaginer son amant avec un bouc le faisait rêver. Pendant une seconde Kiba visionna dans sa tête la sensation que pourrait faire la barbe de Shikamaru sur son ventre...

Et le chatain s'étouffa dans sa soupe...il venait de fantasmer sur la barbe de son _beau père_...si Shika l'apprenait c'était fini pour lui...

- Si je me souviens bien, tu as passé l'examen de chuunin en même temps que mon fils, Shikamaru. Tu te souviens de lui ...?

" Et comment, c'est le premier homme qui m'as prouver que je pouvais faire trois fois l'amour en étant uke et m'en sortir vivant..." repondit Kiba mentalement bien sur.

- En effet on a été dans la même équipe pendant assez longtemps...

- Vous ne vous êtes pas vu depuis longtemps, j'imagine...?" tenta le brun innocemment.

Kiba tiqua legerement, jusque la il avait dit la vérité, mais s'il continuait à la dire il risquait beaucoup...un parade, vite, une parade...

- Non...On s'est croisé ce matin, en fait...

Shikaku sourit interieurement devant cette feinte. Si Kiba savait qu'il était au courant de leur relation depuis un certain moment, il ne ferait pas tant d'effort. Mais le Nara appréciait l'adresse du jeune homme à se dépêtrer de ses affaires.

Cela faisait plusieurs années que son fils avait quitté le cocon familial et qu'il habitait assez loin d'eux, mais ça ne l'avait pas empeché un beau jour d'aller lui rendre visite sans prévenir. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'entrer ou d'entendre quoique ce soit...juste les ombres que l'on voyait de dehors sur le plafond parlaient pour elles memes...et puis il était un spécialiste des ombres, quand même. Il n'en avait rien dit à sa femme, qui ne l'aurait jamais accepté, Yoshino aimait son fils mais aurait tres certainement torturé Kiba jusqu'a ce que mort s'ensuive.

- Bon et bien, je pense que nous allons devoir nous remettre au travail " dit Shikaku en se levant de table, invitant le chatain à faire de même." Mais Inuzuka-kun, la prochaine fois "ajouta t il en se designant la chemise verte avec une empreinte de cerf dessus" ...evite de porter cette chemise avec ton equipement, elle ne va pas avec ta veste de chuunin, ...ni avec ton clan...

Ysa : non , je ne suis pas morte, mais mon ordinateur oui, enfin il l'était et je m'en excuse platement ...pour essayer de me faire pardonner , un petit chapitre sur le beau pere de Kiba bientot les beaux parents de shikamaru haut les coeurs et les virus on en viendra tous a bout


	12. Beau père deuxieme partie

Petit quotidien

Thème onze: Beau-père, deuxieme partie. ( le retour)

Couple: ceux qui me connaissent savent que c'est mon couple fétiche

Auteur: Ysa

Kitaku est le père de Kiba ( bien sur c'est moi qui est choisi ce nom puisqu'on ne voit jamais ( a croire qu'il est mort) le papounet de notre maitre chien national)... Kitaku signifie " rentour chez soi ( pour un pere tjs absent je trouvais que la signification était interessante) et le diminutif Kita signifie le nord...voila pour les informations reglementaires passons à Shuiromaru et Haiiromaru, les chiens de Kitaku : donc shuiro signfie rouge ecarlate et Haiiro signifie gris. Comme Aka dans Akamaru signifie rouge et Kuro dans Kuromaru signifie Noir je me suis dit que les Inuzuka donnait des noms de couleurs à leur chien

Voila c'est la fin des infos !!

- Kitaku, je vais acheter la nourriture pour les chiens du chenil, tu veux bien passer chez les Nara ? Ils ont deux biches malades qui vont bientôt mettre bas...

Le maitre chien alpha arrêta de caresser ses chiens pour écouter sa femme et acquiesca. Il siffla donc ses chiens Shuiromaru et Haiiromaru, et partit pour la demeure Nara qui était à l'orée du bois de Konoha.

L'enclos des biches était tres proche de la demeure familiale parce que c'etait plus facile pour les soigner et l'elevage des petits. Kitaku en profita alors pour dire bonjour à la famille du clan qui était là. Yoshino et Shikaku était dans la cuisine, le maitre chien le sentait, l'odeur de café de Shikaku avait toujours été un bon moyen pour le reperer. Kitaku se dirigea donc vers la piece quand une autre odeur vint le deranger. Une odeur familière, pourtant il n'y avait que Yoshino, Shikaku et leur fils qui étaient présent.

- Bonjour , je viens pour les biches." expliqua le maitre chien devant le regard suspicieux de Yoshino

-Ah merci," s'exclama le maitre des ombres en souriant " Shikamaru va te montrer où elles sont.

Kitaku laissa passer l'ainé des Nara devant lui avant de le suivre apres avoir fait un bref signe de tête aux parents.

En marchant vers l'enclos de femelles, Kitaku se rendit compte que l'odeur familière, qui avait remarqué émanait directement de Shikamaru, elle impregnait complement ses vetements. Le Nara completement inconscient de ce qui se tramait dans la tête du maitre chien ouvrit la porte de l'enclos et le fit passer devant lui pour fermer la barrière.

"Pas mal, pensa t il en contemplant son beau père, je sais pas si c'est parce que je dors avec son fils...mais je le trouve vraiment ...Ouah. J'aimerais que Kiba soit aussi bien conservé à 40 ans."

Les cheveux longs, retenus en catogan avec des mèches un peu en pétard sur le devant de la tête, donnait à l'adulte un coté sauvage qui ne déplaisait pas au jeune homme. " Enfin, Kiba est quand même plus canon, mais on voit de qui il tient..."

L'adulte s'avança vers les biches malades qui avec leur gros ventre l'attendaient calmement. Sa tete était obsédée par cette odeur. Il n'arrivait pas à l'identifier mais parce qu'elle était à lui tellement connu qu'il n'arrivait plus a mettre un nom dessus. C'était une odeur de chien, il en était sûr, mais lequel...Puis il comprit.

- Vous avez encore besoin de moi ? " questionna le brun.

- Oui...tu pourrais m'expliquer deux trois choses ?" répliqua Kitaku avec un demi sourire carnassier.

- Oui, que voulez vous savoir ? demanda Shikamaru toujours en train de fermer la porte de l'enclos et en se plaçant à côté de son vis à vis.

- Comme par exemple, pourquoi tu portes l'odeur de mon fils sur la presque totalité de tes vêtements ?

Un long, tres long, tres tres long silence s'installa entre les deux hommes.

Shikamaru pouvait sentir des sueurs froides couler le long de son dos. Kitaku n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le laisser tranquille.

" Galèèèère ...au point ou j'en suis, je devrais peut etre dire toute la verité : Monsieur, j'aime votre fils, je veux vivre avec lui, meme quand Akamaru perd ses poils et que c'est chiant, je veux finir ma vie avec lui et lui faire l'amour tout les jours, meme si je suis crevé...je crois qu'on va oublier consciencieusement la derniere partie...

- Je ..j'aime votre fils et il partage mes sentiments.

Le maitre chien attrappa le jeune homme au niveau de son col et le rapprocha de lui en le toisant. "Ah oui ? Et tu penses que tu seras de taille à le protéger de tout, car tu ne pourras pas lui empecher la souffrance, les dangers, et toutes ces petites choses qui font la vie ! Tu en seras capable ?! Et tu sauras le satisfaire au moment des chaleurs ? Parce que du fait que tu sois d'un clan cervidé et non d'un clan canin ne te permettras pas de comprendre comment son corps fonctionne, il faudra que tu apprennes à le toucher pas comme tu en as envie, mais comme lui en a besoin !! Tu pourras faire ça ...?" Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux fentes noirs.

Shikamaru ne détourna pourtant pas le regard: " J'apprendrais, reussit il à articuler malgré la poigne de son vis à vis," j'apprendrais et je le protegerais quoiqu'il m'en coûte, parce que c'est avec lui que je veux faire ma vie !"

Le regard de Kitaku se radoucit, il avait passé le test. Le maitre chien relacha donc sa prise et le laissa se degager, " c'est bon, j'ai eu mes réponses tu peux t'en aller..." Shikamaru se dirigea vers la sortie sans trainer, "mais n'oublie pas de le protéger de toi ! Car si tu lui fais le moindre mal, je viendrais te broyer la tête jusqu'a ce que mort s'ensuive et je peux te jurer que tu ne veux pas connaitre ça !"

Kitaku regarda l'amant de son fils partir avant de se retourner vers les biches qui le regardaient affectueusement...un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, " mon fils dans les bras d'un Nara... qui l'aurait cru..?"

Plus loin derrière une fentre entrouverte de la maison, quelqu'un qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation et de la scène souriait tristement :" en effet, qui l'aurait cru ...?"

Ysa: Nan je ne suis pas morte et oui je sais que j'ai BCP de retard ...je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses juste une grosse paresse lié à la tonne de boulot, oraux, devoirs trimestriels, dossier pour les prepas a finir, porte folio, et book a completer... se qui fait que j'avais la tete au yaoi et a mes fanfics mais pas a mon ordi pour les ecrire, j'en suis profondement desolée...je ne me rapelle plus cb j'ai de chapitre en retard...personellement je dirais pas moins de huit , mais pas plus de 10 (sa fait pas plus trois mois que j'ai pas posté ...si ? )

Si qqn se rapelle me le dire ...je ne dis pas que je rattraperais tout mon retard ( les vacances arrivent et je suis a l'étranger donc on peut oublier ) et a la rentrer oraux de bac ...donc la vie est belle mais si mais si

Je vais donc essayé de rattrapper un temps soit peu mes oublies et donc dites moi cb j'ai a en faire ...si j'en ai plus de 12 dites moi 12 parce que je pourrais pas en rattrapper plus ( au GRAND maximum)...ou alors je ne vais plus en classe ce qui est impossible ...

Donc voila sinon je previens tout le monde que une des fics de "rattrappage" est deja ecrite ( mais pas tapée) et ne figurera pas dans petit quotidien mais sous le titre " Annexe de patit quotidien", tout simplement parce qu'il ne s'agit pas du couple Shikakiba ( donc qui ne peut pas etre dans petit quotidien) mais qui leur est lié ( de plus comme j'ai pas specialement envie d'en faire tout un pataques de ce couple il ne sera qu'en annexe...bref donc j'ai essayé d'etre breve et clair ( j'espere que c'est la cas sinon ...mes plus plates excuses) ...gros calin qd meme


	13. Confrontation Coté Shikamaru

Petit quotidien

Thème douze: Confrontation côté Shikamaru

Couple: ceux qui me connaissent savent que c'est mon couple fétiche

Auteur: Ysa

Shikamaru regardait son père tout en mangeant. Ce dernier l'avait invité à profiter de l'absence de sa mère pour se retrouver autour d'un repas. Tout ça lui semblait louche.

- Papa, je peux savoir pourquoi tu voulais qu'on dejeune ensemble ?" finit il par demander.

- Bah on dejeune jamais ensemble d'habitude. Et puis depuis que tu habites seul, on ne te voit plus beaucoup." répondit son père avec un demi-sourire.

Shikamaru n'osa pas corrigé qu'il habitait à present avec l'Inuzuka.

Ils recommencèrent à manger en silence.

Shikaku regardait attentivement son fils, il se demandait vaguement comment son rejeton avait pu grandir autant sans qu'il s'en aperçoive...

La scène à laquelle il avait assisté la matin même ne cessait de le renforcer dans l'idée qu'il n'avait pas prit le temps de voir évoluer son fils unique. Et cette conclusion lui pesait un peu.

- Et ...tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

Shikamaru s'étangla discretement dans son assiette, pendant que son père continuait sur le même ton...

- Tu sais si tu as trouvé quelqu'un je serais ravi de le rencontre...ta mère surement moins ...

Shikamaru esquiva joyeusement la question par une autre question: Pourquoi Maman ne serait pas contente ?

- Oh...eh bien parce qu'elle penserait que tu as definitevement coupé le cordon et aucune mêre n'aime ça ...enfin si mais ça la chagrine un peu quand même...

Le jeune homme soupira, oui il comprenait...mais il comprenait aussi que connaissant son père il serait obligé de répondre à sa question. Avouer son amour pour Kiba au père de Kiba avait été impressionnant ...plutot terrorisant, mais l'annoncer à son père était une autre affaire...

- Il n'y a personne" finit il par répondre.

...Entendu, pensa son père, il n'est pas encore prêt...

Plus tôt dans la journée.

- Shika, tu viens ? On va au terrain d'entrainement !!

- Deux secondes Naruto, Akamaru doit m'apporter mes dossiers pour cet aprem'" repondit le brun au renard surexcité

En effet un enorme chien blanc arriva et donna délicatement les dossiers qu'il avait dans sa gueule au Nara.

- Allez rentre à la maison, mon chien "

Le canidé lui fit un petite lèche et repartit aussi vite.

- Bah dis donc il commence à t'apprecier ce chien ..." remarqua le blond d'un air narquois.

Tout les shinobis de leur generation se rapellaient les nombreuses altercations entre Akamaru et Shikamaru, l'animal tournant generalement ces altercations en pugilat.

- Bah il doit bien sentir que je fais du bien à son maitre ..." repondit le Shinobi en haussant les épaules avec un sourire.

- Donne des cours à Sasuke, lui et Kyubi s'entendent comme cerf et chien !!

Shikaku se décolla de la fenetre d'où il écoutait la conversation...il allait inviter son fils à dejeuner...

Ysa: Voila moi et mes blagues debiles une histoire de rattrapper enfin ...sinon je sais tjs pas cb je dois en rattrapper en tout mais bon la vie est belle j'ai mes oraux pour le bac bien en vue bonne soirée


	14. Confrontation Coté Kiba

Petit quotidien

Thème douze: Confrontation côté Kiba

Couple: ceux qui me connaissent savent que c'est mon couple fétiche

Auteur: Ysa

Kitaku passa la tête dans la chambre de son fils qui astiquait ses kunais.

- Kiba...j'ai besoin de toi au chenil.

Le chatain leva les yeux de ce qu'il faisait et laissant en plan son attirail de ninja suivit son père dans le chenil. D'apres l'heure c'était pour préparer et distribuer le repas des chiens.

Ils commençèrent donc à préparer les bons morceaux pour les donner aux chiens et Kiba sentait tres bien que son père avait quelque chose à lui dire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" finit il par demander avec un sourire, ignorant de ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit de son père.

- J'ai vu les Nara, hier" lacha Kitaku sans quitter des yeux le quartier de viande qu'il disséquait.

Kiba perdit son sourire, et la phrase "oh, merde " traversa ses pensées.

- Et alors ?" repondit il quand même.

Cette fois la, Kitaku arracha son regard de son travail pour voir toute la réaction de son fils.

- Il parait que tu partages les sentiments du jeune Shikamaru ?" il l'avait dit avec lenteur en détachant chaque mot de la phrase.

Kiba ne dit rien...juste un tout petit :

- Tu en parles pas à Maman, hein ?

Son père haussa les épaules, de toute manière sa femme le découvrirait toute seule, vu comment Shikamaru sentait le maitre-chien.

- Alors comme sa tu flirtes avec le fils Nara...?" conclut il.

Kiba attrappa un quartier de viande avant de le déposer dans la grande gamelle en métal pour Shuiromaru et ne répondit rien.

- Il est pas mal, j'avoue." continua son père, phrase anodine qui lui valu une remontrance de la part de son fils.

- Papa !

-Quoi ?" repondit Kitaku sur le même ton," J'ai bien le droit de dire ce que je pense, nan ? Il lui manque peut etre un peu de poils au menton..."

Kiba rougit, son père acceptait son choix ?

- C'est vrai" questionna t il en souriant," tu le trouves beau ?

- J'ai dis pas mal !! " retorqua le mâle alpha.

- ...Je peux rester avec lui ?" murmura le jeune homme, un peu tendu.

Kitaku soupira et sembla reflechir

- Oui, tu peux rester avec lui, finit il par dire.

- Et pour le clan ? rappella le jeune maitre chien.

Kitaku observa son fils, il avait du beaucoup culpabiliser sur sa charge de seul heritier mâle du clan pour poser ce genre de question.

- Le clan aura d'abord des heritiers avec ta soeur. Toi, tu peux aller avec ton Nara ...

Kiba se retourna vers son père, les yeux brillant de fierté "merci papa."

Ysa: donc le dernier chapitre du WE car je dois finir un dm de maths ...argh...pour demain aainsi que'un peu de philo on ouvre ses chakras comme je pars en gerece Jeudi j'essayerais de poster qqch ( comme l'histoire annexe du couple bizarre que je sais pas si les gens aimeront , mardi ou lundi soir qd j'aurais le temps ) sosinon bonne journée a tous et à toutes )


	15. Mission

Petit quotidien

Thème Treize: Mission

Couple: ceux qui me connaissent savent que c'est mon couple fétiche

Auteur: Ysa

03h05:

Kiba n'arriva pas à dormir, il se retournait dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Puis il se relevait à demi, juste pour se rendre compte qu'une minute était passée, et qu'il était 3h06 du matin.

Shikamaru était parti en mission le matin même, et bien sûr il ne lui avait pas dit en quoi elle consistait.Le chatain se demanda distraitement s'il n'aurait pas du farfouiller dans ses affaires pour trouver son ordre de mission.

Il se retourna sur le côté droit. Non, il n'avait pas le droit de connaitre les ordres de mission des autres ninjas. Mais il serait peut-être plus rassuré en cet instant s'il l'avait fait.

Il se releva pour regarder encore l'heure, 03h07.

03h07:

Ces soirées à attendre Shikamaru étaient un vrai calvaire, car il savait ce que les missions pouvaient impliquées. Et elles le tuaient à petit feu, son coeur serré à lui en faire mal, ses oreilles attentives à l'affût du moindre bruit, son nez à la recherche de quelques indices olfactifs.

03h08:

Shikamaru ne lui avait rien dit sur sa mission, il ne savait même pas où il était, ni dans quel village, ni dans quel pays. Peut-être était il auprés de Temari de Suna en cet instant, pour quelques missions hasardeuses dans le desert. Peut-être lui offrait il son corps pour son hospitalité, peut être même s'abandonnait il entre les bras blancs de la kunoichi. De rage, l'Inuzuka se retourna sur son coté gauche.

03h09: 

Si Shikamaru avait seulement serrer la main de cette...cette...Le châtain devait tout de même reconnaitre qu'elle était plutot jolie fille.

Kiba soupira, le brun avait bien le droit de s'offrir un petit moment de tendresse entre des cuisses feminines...aussi feminines que possible d'ailleurs. Le maitre chien ne voulait pour rien au monde que son amant se sente entravé par quelques liens que ce soit. S'il était fidèle naturellement, tant mieux...mais il s'était juré de ne pas lui mettre de laisse.

Kiba regarda son reveil, 03h11.

03h11:

"Je suis presque en train de bénir son infidélité" pensa Kiba en remontant la couverture au dessus son visage.

Et s'il était face à un membre de l'akatsuki, ou pire, plusieurs ? Est ce qu'il pourra leur échapper à tous ? Et s'il était en danger de mort en ce moment? S'il agonisait le long d'un ruisseau ?

Kiba se tourna sur son autre côté, non, il était parti seul, si ça avait été l'Akatsuki, il serait parti avec un groupe, voir il aurait été dans le groupe.C'était certainement une mission moins dangereuse.

Mais l'image de son amant apoplexant le long d'un chemin le hantait.

03h15:

Et peut-être qu'il était sur le trajet apres tout...Peut etre qu'il revenait vers lui lentement, comme à son habitude. Peut être que sur le trajet il s'était arrêté pour dormir un peu et pour regarder les nuages et peut être qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer...

03h18:

Et dès qu'il serait rentré, il se coucherait près de lui et calerait son visage dans le creux de son cou, comme il aimait le faire

Il tapota la place du lit à coté de lui, et Akamaru s'y allongea.

Le soleil illumina la chambre à la cinquième heure du jour, baignant un homme endormi qui attendait le sien.

Ysa : Voila c'est moi ! Je m'excuse pour cet été et ce debut de rentrée mais mon inspiratiometre était à zéro...même si j'avais deja l'idée d'écrire sur l'attent que peut ressentir qqn dont le conjoint est absent je ne savais pas trop comment le mettre en forme . C'est chose faite. Je suis plutot contente d'ailleurs sur le coup de l'horloge qui tourne desesperement lentement qd on attend qqn... enfin j'espere que vous avez aimé, et je crois que je vais commençé à reécrire comme ça sur des coups de tête le soir. Promis j'essaye de reprendre mon rythme des fics hebdomadaires...Gros calins à tous et à toutes et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles m'ont bien aidé et soutenues!


	16. Rentrée

Petit quotidien

Thème Quatorze: Rentrée

Couple: ceux qui me connaissent savent que c'est mon couple fétiche

Auteur: Ysa

22h34:

Kiba était revenu de mission le soir même. Il espérait retrouver Shikamaru par la même occasion, mais l'appartement était vide. Le chatain avait d'abord cru qu'il était dans la chambre, qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Mais un rapide enquête dans leur "home sweet home" l'avait tout de suite renseigné que son homme était certainement parti depuis un bout de temps. Le lit était froid, même la cendre des mégots que contenait le cendrier l'était.

Le chatain soupira doucement, il aurait vraiment aimé se sentir attendu. Enfin, on ne peut pas toujours avoir ce qu'on veut.

Et puis Akamaru était avec lui, donc il n'était pas non plus completement laissé pour compte.

Il allait se diriger vers la cuisine, son estomac gargouillant lui rapellant sans cesse que son dernier repas remontait à une decennie...enfin dernier repas décent bien sur ...parce si on comptait les rats dont il avait du se nourrir pour ne pas mourir de faim, son dernier repas n'était pas si loin.

Donc il allait se diriger vers la cuisine lorsqu'il se cogna contre une étagère qui trainait par là. Une douleur aigüe remonta jusqu'a son cerveau lui indiquant qu'il ferait mieux de se soigner avant.

Il partit donc vers la salle de bains. La blessure n'était que tres superficielle mais elle faisait mal quand même. Akamaru aussi était blessé, la mission avait été particulierement pénible à achever.

Le ninja commença donc à se deshabiller pour soigner ses blessures et puis finit par se faire couler un bain...apres tout autant faire d'une pierre deux coups, se soigner et se détendre.

Akamaru s'invita dans la bain avec lui, apres tout lui aussi revenait de mission, et il avait bien le droit de se délasser un peu.

Shikamaru était certainement rentré de son boulot, mais peut-être qu'il trainait dehors...enfin allez savoir.Cela leur arrivait souvent de croiser les missions, apres tout c'était leur travail, même si Kiba essayait de rentrer dans un autre service que celui d'espionnage pour avoir moins d'heures de boulot et passer plus de temps avec son chéri. Même si le chéri en question ne semblait pas vouloir changer de poste. Tout ça décourageait suffisamment Kiba pour le convaincre de garder son boulot.

Kiba poussa à nouveau un long soupir,il avait beau l'aimer son Shikamaru, celui ci faisait souvent preuve d'un égoïsme qui choquait toujours le maitre chien.

D'un autre côté son travail était vraiment passionnant et le chatain s'efforçait de comprendre que Shika ne voulait pas le quitter.

Mais les missions qu'il devait accomplir n'était pas toujours de tout repos et plus d'une fois l'inuzuka avait récuperé son amant dans un état...à faire pleurer.

Où pouvait il être d'ailleurs ? Sur une terrasse à regarder les nuages...? Non, ça s'était avant...avant qu'Asuma meurt...

Maintenant il devait être dans un taverne à boire, ou nan plutot en train de fumer dans une salle d'interrogatoire.

Kiba ferma les yeux et se laissa couler dans la baignoire...

Cette salle d'interrogatoire, elle avait de quoi donner la nausée. Le chatain y était passé une fois pour attendre Shikamaru, ce qu'il avait vu l'avait presque fait vomir. Bien sur Hibiki l'avait engueulé par dessus le marché, parce qu'il ne devait pas être là, mais le regard déconfit qu'il avait vu chez le maitre chien avait suffit comme punition d'apres lui.

Voir Shikamaru tabasser un des sbires de l'Akatsuki ne lui avait donné aucune fierté, c'était meme le contraire.

Et en meme temps il comprenait bien que Shikamaru avait besoin d'expulser toute sa haine. La mort de son sensei avait été la perte d'un père pour lui. Et l'Inuzuka pouvait admettre une chose aussi simple. Mais ça l'avait atterré que son amant puisse torturer un homme juste pour apaiser son coeur en miettes.

Le chatain n'avait jamais avoué à son amant qu'il était venu le voir. Il ignorait si Hibiki-sensei lui en avait touché un mot, ou si Shikamaru l'avait deviné seul, mais celui ci ne lui en avait jamais rien dit.

D'ailleurs Shikamaru ne lui disait jamais rien sur ce qu'il faisait à son travail. Il lui arrivait de revenir completement usé et brisé. Et c'était à Kiba de reparer les morceaux...de le reconforter et le remotiver. Il ne savait bien sur jamais de ce qui se passait dans les salles de tortures. Et il ne voulait pas le savoir...mais il était toujours inquiet pour son aimé dans ses moments là.

La porte claqua, en parlant du loup...on en voit la queue.

Ysa: La suite tut de suite apres vite vite allez lire !


	17. Accueil et réconfort

Petit quotidien

Thème Quinze: Accueil et réconfort

Couple: ceux qui me connaissent savent que c'est mon couple fétiche

Auteur: Ysa

Shikamaru, fidèle à lui même passa devant la salle de bains,dont la porte était ouverte, une cigarette à la main.

Akamaru en profita pour sauter hors de l'eau et en mettre partout.

Le brun arriva dans la salle d'eau peu de temps apres, juste le temps qu'il fallait pour enlever ses chaussures et son manteau. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire.

- Bonne journée ?" demanda t il en relevant le bord de son pantalon.

- Pas terrible " lui répondit le chatain dans un soupir.

Le Nara releva son pantalon jusqu'a ses genoux et mettant les pieds dans l'eau s'assit sur le rebord derrière Kiba.

- Désolé pour le retard, Hibiki-sensei était malade, j'ai du travaillé tout seul." murmura t il

- Ya pas de mal..." répliqua son compagnon en s'adossant contre ses genoux.

Le brun posa doucement ses mains sur les épaules de son vis à vis et se mit à le masser doucement avec beaucoup d'adresse. Kiba se sentait toujours fondre sous ses doigts habiles.

- T'es tout tendu dis moi...

L'Inuzuka laissa sa tête dodeliner un peu avant de la poser sur la cuisse de son amant.

- J'ai du espionner un gars qui se cachait dans les égouts d'une ville en ruine...c'était un vrai calvaire..." souffla t il

Shikamaru ne dit rien, la plupart du temps il preferait ne pas penser à ce que son homme pouvait bien faire en mission. Le nombre de possibilités était infini et cette contingence lui donnait le tournis.

Il glissa doucement ses bras autour du cou de son amour et nicha sa tête contre sa nuque." Là où est sa place" pensa le chatain.

- Tu m'as manqué" chuchota le Nara, mais tellement bas que Kiba cru qu'il avait mal entendu." Tellement manqué, j'ai cru devenir fou...et mon père qui ne voulait pas me dire où tu étais..."

Ses mains descendaient doucement le long du torse de l'être aimé comme si sa présence n'était pas certaine. Ses doigts rencontrèrent la blessure qu'il avait à la poitrine, ce qui fit gémir le jeune maitre chien.

- Oh...pardon..." dit Shikamaru en reprenant ses esprits.

Mais Kiba retient ses mains là où elles étaient, lui aussi lui avait manqué. Doucement il prit ses mains, ces belles mains d'homme, les serra dans les siennes et les embrassa. Puis se retournant vers son amant tendit le cou pour cueillir un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Le baiser se transforma vite en quelque chose de plus fougueux...de plus desesperé aussi. Apres tout ils avaient vécu tout les deux des instants difficiles et là enfin "L'Autre" était là.

Ysa : Voila voilou cher voisin dirait notre cher flanders des simpsons...encore une fic écrit sur un coup de tête et que j'ai ensuite coupé en deux pour une seule bonne raison...je n'étais pas du tout dans le même état d'esprit quand j'ai commencé à ecrire le début et quand j'ai ecrit la fin ... et oui je suis allé au ciné entre les deux et j'ai écouté de la zizik triste...d'ailleurs si vous avez le temps de la relire je vous conseille d'écouter Najoua belyzel des maux mal soignés. Bref c'était une fic que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire. Bon elle est quand meme plus noire que celles que j'écrivais jusqu'a présent...mais bon j'avais l'idée aussi que c'était un couple normal avec ses problemes, surout liés à leur travail.Enfin j'espere que vous aimerez.


	18. Nowel

Petit quotidien

Thème : Nowel

Couple: ceux qui me connaissent savent que c'est mon couple fétiche ^^

Auteur: Ysa

- Je crois que j'ai tout..." cria Kiba en trainant sa valise dans l'entrée, Akamaru jappant joyeusement à ses côtés.

- T'as pensé aux croquettes d'Aka ?" demanda le jeune Nara en le rejoignant.

Le maitre chien décrocha son manteau et le mit avec son écharpe. Tout son équipement de ninja était dans sa valise, et puis il n'allait pas allait juste passer les fêtes dans son clan. Shikamaru allait rejoindre le sien plus tard dans la soirée.

- C'est quand même galère de pas passer les fêtes ensembles..." grogna Shikamaru avec un soupir.

- Oui, je sais." l'Inuzuka piqua un leger baiser sur ses levres "Mais n'oublie pas qu'on a décidé de rien dire, alors ça ferait étrange qu'on passe les fêtes ensemble au lieu d'être avec nos familles.

-Mouais..." repondit juste le Nara en regardant dans le vide.

- Et puis....on se fera un petit noel, rien que tout les deux quand tu reviendras. Qu'est ce que tu en penses...?

Shikamaru acquiesca d'un signe de tête.

- Bon, bin j'y vais ..., passe de bonnes ..." commença le chatain

- T'as pas oublié quelque chose ...? T'es sur ..? " l'interrompit le Nara.

Kiba sourit tristement, " Nan, j'ai tout vérifié 5 fois pour passer le plus de temps avec toi ...il faut vraiment que j'y aille"

Il prit sa valise sur l'épaule et le brun dans ses bras..." Tu vas me manquer ..."murmura t il doucement.

Puis les deux amants s'embrassèrent tendrement, se dévorant des yeux pour ne pas perdre un seul instant.

Enfin Kiba siffla Akamaru et ils sortirent de l'appartement, Shikamaru posté devant la fenêtre les regardant partir.

- " L'année prochaine, on leur dira " pensa t il

Ysa: Et oui me revoila ^^ grosses excuses, mais j'espere que sa vous a qd meme plu ^^. mes examens me tuent à petit feu. Et Bonne année à toutes et a tous !!


	19. Pourquoi ?

Petit quotidien

Thème Dix-sept : Pourquoi ?

Couple: ceux qui me connaissent savent que c'est mon couple fétiche ^^

Auteur: Ysa

Shikamaru s'était souvent demandé ce qu'il faisait avec Kiba. C'est vrai, quoi. Temari la fille de Suna lui avait bien tapé dans l'oeil, et réciproquement il en était sûr. Il était même sorti avec il avait suffit qu'il voit le regard perdu de Kiba quand il lui prenait la main pour qu'il arrête de suite.

Pourtant ça s'était une relation normale, cette relation là il aurait pu en parler avec son père, la présenter à sa mère. Mais rien a faire, le regard de Kiba planait toujours dans sa tête.

Il avait même failli couché avec elle, mais il avait fallu que ce crétin de Kakashi leur souhaite bonne chance devant tout le monde au restaurant et tout le monde avait compris.

Et bien sur pour bien mettre la pression, ils avaient tous applaudis. Sauf Kiba...que Kankurô avait raccompagné chez lui sous pretexte qu'il avait trop bu.

Tu parles avait pensé Shikamaru. N'empêche que sa l'avait fait sacrement débandé. Et fin de l'histoire avec la blondasse.

Shikamaru se demandait souvent ce qu'il fichait avec le maitre chien. Ils étaient si différents, trop sans qui rêvait d'une vie bien rangée, avec des enfants...pourquoi s'était il laissé entrainé dans ce plan foireux avec Kiba...?

Kiba et son énorme chien, Kiba et son immense jalousie, Kiba et sa voix tonitruante, kiba et son esprit de gamin caractériel....

Oui, apres une longue journée de travail, Shikamaru se demandait pourquoi il s'était pas pris une de ces petites poules bien sages, qui font la bouffe élèvent les gosses et surtout se taisent.

Mais quand il retrouvait Kiba dans le fond de leur lit, une main perdu sur son côté du lit. Quand il le retrouvait aussi confiant et le sommeil profond, il savait au fond de lui que plus jamais il ne voudrait dormir à côté d'autre corps que le sien.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ysa: Fics un peu décousu mais génial a écrire en esperant qu elle vous plaise ^^. Gros calin a tous, et toutes.


	20. Voisin Première partie

Petit quotidien

Thème : Voisin  
Couple: ceux qui me connaissent savent que c'est mon couple fétiche ^^  
Auteur: Ysa

J'ai toujours cru que mes voisins étaient des colocataires tout à fait normaux. Deux garçons qui habitent ensemble de ces âges là, ça n'attire pas forcément l'attention, c'est vrai.

J'avais bien évidement pas voulu tenir compte des rumeurs de palier qui circulaient. Les petites vieilles du premier étage ont toujours tendances a critiquer tout et tout le monde. Et avec la concierge, on pouvait être sur que ces rumeurs seraient répétées, amplifiées et déformées.

Il est vrai que je n'ai peut être pas vu les signes avant coureur....mais bon , je ne les cherchais pas non plus, alors que les petites vieilles étaient certainement à l'affut de tout les indices possibles.

Bref, ça avait commencé par la fuite d'eau de la mêre michèle, vous savez celle qui perd toujours son chat. Elle habite au dessus desdits voisins et moi juste en face, depuis leur salon je vois leur chambre à coucher.  
Enfin cette pauvre voisine m'avait pris en affection et voulait que je prévienne ces voisins du dessous. L'après midi était calme alors comme je n'avais rien a faire, j'y suis allé.

J'ai donc sonné a la porte et c'est là que c'est devenu...comment dire...étrange.

Un bruit de froissement, une interjection ressemblant vaguement a un "Font chier les gens",et une porte qui un de mes voisins qui m'ouvre, avec un air souriant mais un peu crispé.

- On peut vous aider ?"

Je notais rapidement le boxer noir qui lui ceignait les reins.

- Excusez moi de vous déranger, vous ne savez probablement pas qui je suis, mais....

- Kotetsu, du troisième droite je me trompe ...?" me répondit il du tac au tac avec un petit air malicieux.

Je pense que je devais paraitre surpris parce qu'il me repondit en riant doucement: " On voit votre salon depuis notre...la chambre".

- Ah oui certainement, mais comme je travaille la journée et que le soir vous devez tirez les rideaux, je ne pensais pas que vous m'aviez situé."

J'avoue que je ne relevais pas trop la rectification et lui expliquait l'histoire de la fuite. Une fois qu'il m'eut assuré et qu'on est vérifié qu'il n'y avait rien je partais. C'est tout me demanderez vous ? Non, par malheur j'avais parlé de mon emploi du temps, grossière erreur.

Eh bah oui quand on ne se méfie pas et qu'on explique qu'on est pas là de la journée ça peut donner des idées à certains.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
Et ça n'a pas loupé. Deux jours plus tard, un congé exceptionnel me tombe dessus. Donc grasse matinée jusqu'à midi...et puis ensuite on lambine tout doucement au lit, en se disant: " J'en profite, demain la course recommencera. "

Et puis on finit par se lever, poussé par la faim qui nous tenaille le ventre et la vessie prête a exploser...

Je n'aurais peut être pas du revenir dans ma chambre...apres tout je cherchais juste des chaussettes...rien de vitale, n'est ce pas..?

Bref je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre pour voir le temps qu'il fait ...et mes yeux retombent sur la chambre à coucher des voisins...

Au début, je ne vois que celui qui m'a ouvert hier...torse nu evidemment mais rien de dramatique. Mais quand je vois la tête de son colocataire....C'est à ce moment que je tique. Eh oui, vu où est placé sa tête, c'est juste physiquement impossible qu' il soit pas assis sur le bidon de l'autre. Et encore ....peut être plus haut, genre le torse.

Fin premiere partie


End file.
